I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by hoplessdesire
Summary: -Adam definitely feels something more than brotherly love for Allison. When he is talking to Kris in the kitchen and Allison overhears him confessing his love for her to Kris, what does she do? Does she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

(Adam's Pov.)  
Adam headed down to the mansions kitchen to grab a drink of water. He needed to get his mind off of other things like the fact that he was in the bottom two the day before, and the fact that he was falling in love with Allison Iraheta. Yes, he was falling in love with his little sister. He was ten years older than her. How could this work out? It couldn't. He would never tell her. It just wasn't right. It never would be. By law, they couldn't be together. She was a minor. Only seventeen with a career ahead of her. He would only get in the way of her dreams.  
When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Kris sitting at the bar counter texting on his phone. Adam grabbed a cup and filled it up with water at the sink. Kris dropped his phone on the counter and looked up at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, only staring with his hand under his chin.  
"Dude, no offense but, you look like shit right now. What's wrong?" He asked from his position on the stool.  
"A lot of things are wrong right now." Adam took a gulp of his water and leant against the fridge.  
"Like the fact that you were in the bottom two last night?" Kris said carefully not wanting to have an angry Adam in the kitchen.  
"Yeah. I guess that's one of the things. But it's not as bad as some other things."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the fact that I am falling in love with Allison." He didn't mean for Kris to hear it. He only wanted to say to himself, but Kris having good ears heard every single word. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
"Wait what! Did you just say that you are falling in love with Allison Iraheta?" He asked with a look of pure shock on his normally calm face. Adam's head fell. It was so wrong, and he knew it. "Dude. Seriously! She is ten years younger than you. That's wrong. She's your little sister! And when exactly were you planning on telling her this?"  
"I know it's wrong. I am falling in love with her. I can't stop it, no matter how much I wish I could. I can't. She is just so beautiful and talented. It's hard not to fall in love with her. I never plan on telling her. She would probably just friek out and never talk to me again. I'll just go on with life. She's too young. She is only seventeen. It's just sick. I'm twenty-seven. It'll never work out."  
"I wish I could help you with this little problem. But I can't because my wife isn't ten years younger than me. Good luck with your little problem. I am going to go to my room now and try and get over that you just told me you are falling in love with Allison." He headed out the door and to the stairs. When he was gone, Adam sat down on a stool and put his head in his hands. 'God. What am I going to do.' He thought to himself. He needed to relax. He decided to go take a swim.

(Allison' Pov.)  
Allison Iraheta skipped down the stairs of the mansion. She was headed to the bowling alley to play a game with Danny. He had just texted her saying to meet him down there so they could play a game. She wanted to get a drink first, so she headed to the entrance of the kitchen. She heard Kris and Adam talking to each other. She was about to open the door when she heard her name. She stopped to listen. She knew that she shouldn't be listening on a private conversation, but she wanted to know what they were saying about her. She was curious. Kris then started speaking.  
"Wait what! Did you just say that you are falling in love with Allison Iraheta?" She heard Kris yell through the double doors. She froze. Did Kris just say that. Was Adam really falling in love with her. Her hands started shaking. No. He wasn't falling in love with her. She had just heard wrong. Adam was her brother and he loved her as a sister, but that's it. She put her ear against the door so she could hear more.  
"Dude. Seriously! She is ten years younger than you. That's wrong. She's your little sister! And when exactly were you planning on telling her this?" Kris said again. She put and hand on her head. It was true. Adam was falling in love with her. She was scared and didn't know what to do. Yes, she thought he was cute and loved him, as a brother. But was that all she really felt for Adam? She didn't know what her heart was saying. All that she knew was that she needed to get away from this confusion. She decided to skip out on a drink as Kris spoke once more.  
"I wish I could help you with this little problem. But I can't because my wife isn't ten years younger than me. Good luck with your little problem. I am going to go to my room now and try and get over that you just told me you are falling in love with Allison." She heard him slowly walking towards the door. She scurried off down the hall to another set of stairs that led downstairs to the bowling alley and basketball court. She waved at Danny when she got there.  
"Hey Allie. What's wrong? Are you okay? Because you don't look that great. Are you sick?" He asked and walked up to her.  
"No. I'm fine. It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." She lied to him. She pushed the thoughts of Adam away from her mind. She wanted to have some fun without any trouble. "Let's just go do some bowling here why don't we." She said. She grabbed a ball and they started playing. When they had enough, they were exhausted. Allison headed back upstairs to her room. Her room was bright from the sun outside. she walked to her balcony and leant on the railing. She needed to think.  
She thought about her feelings for Adam. She realized that maybe those feeling were more than just the brother-sister love they had. She really did like Adam. He was hot, sweet, talented, kind, and always ready to help her with anything. She was falling in love with Adam too. She was a little scared. It was wrong for her to fall in love with a man ten years older than her. 'Oh God. What am I going to do?' She thought and groaned. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She spun around to find none other than Adam Lambert standing in the doorway to her room.  
"Can I come in?" He asked and smiled.  
"Oh! Um, yah. Come on in. Of course." She said a little too quickly. He looked at her funny but sat down on her bed anyways. He looked at her for a moment.  
"What have you been doing." He asked.  
"Just bowling with Danny." Allison walked back over to the railing of her balcony and closed her eyes. The two were silent for a moment. It was now or never she thought. She took a deep breath and began her sentence carefully. "I was going down to get a drink before going downstairs to bowl. I heard you and Kris talking." She said and heard Adam's sharp intake of breath.  
"About what?" He asked quietly. She turned around and looked at him.  
"You. Me. I heard it all." She lowered her head.  
"God. You really heard that?" He lowered his head into his hands.  
"Yeah." She said softly.  
"You were never supposed to hear that. Nobody was actually."  
"Why weren't you planning on telling me?" She said quietly.  
"Allie. I'm ten years older than you. By law, it wouldn't work. You would of just laughed at me anyways. You would think that I am so stupid for thinking that." Adam suddenly stood up and looked at her.  
"I'm not laughing at you right now am I? I don't think you are stupid either." She said  
"I'm sorry Allie. I've got to go." He quickly walked to the door, but Allison caught up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Adam. I feel the same way about you. I really like you. I think I am falling in love with you too." She blurted out. He turned around to look at her. He put a hand on her cheek. Adam took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her. She was shocked at first but melted into the kiss. Her hand wandered to his hair while his pulled her closer. When they pulled away for air, he laid his head on hers.  
"I don't care if I'm ten years older than you. It doesn't matter to me. Allie. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course." She smiled up at him and kissed him again.

Tell me what u think?


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple of days, after they had been at the studio and practiced for Rock Week, Adam and Allison just hung out together. They did almost everything together. Today they had been rehearsing together for their duet for tuesday. When they got too tired to do any more, they headed down to the kitchen. Allison sat on a stool while Adam headed over to the fridge to look for food.  
"Wow, I'm so hungry." She said.  
"That's why we are down here Allie. Just in case you didn't notice." He said with a serious face, well almost serious.  
"No duh captian obvious. I'm tired okay?" Allison tried to hit him.  
"Fine. What do want to eat?"  
"Food." She said and put her head on the counter.  
"Geez. And you said I'm captain obvious. What else did you think we were going to eat? The tables and chairs?" Allison looked up at him with an evil look. He started backing away as she slowly walked towards him.  
"Uh oh." He said with smile. She grinned and jumped on his back. He spun around until he got dizzy. He set her back down on the ground and wrapped his arms around the younger girls waist. She set her head on his chest and her arms around his neck. He kissed her head as Allison began to speak.  
"Adam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we going to tell people about us? I mean, I am terrible at lying. It's been hard keeping this from Danny. What if people ask about us?"  
"Hey. Allie. We will be fine. Just let it be. Let people think what they want. I don't care. And neither should you. Kris is fine with it. Hopefully others will be too." He answered and lent down to kiss her. "Is that okay. So what if I'm ten years older than you. I already told you that it doesn't matter." He kissed her once again. Suddenly the door opened and they looked up. Kris was standing there shocked.  
"Oh umm, hi guys. I'm just gonna... go now." He scurried back out and they laughed.  
"Come on Allie. Let's go practice for the duet." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

It was Tuesday and the four were backstage waiting for the show to begin. Allison was drinking a bottle of water in between Kris and Adam having an argument on whos duet was going to be better. She just laughed and shook her head at the two. They could on for hours about it. When the show started, the four got up so they would be ready to go on. After they did their solos, they started the duets. Kris and Danny were first. She and Adam watched from the side lines and clapped when they finished.  
Allison gave Kris and Danny a hug after they came back stage. Ryan had gone to a commercial break. Adam hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"Ready for this Allie?"  
"Of course! I'm so gonna do better than you."  
"Yeah. I don't think so. I've been singing way longer than you." He said and laughed.  
"Watch me." She said and smiled. They were handed mics and lead to different sides of the stage. Allison came on first as the music started. As they sang, they smiled at each other. They were happy like this. The music filled their souls and kept them alive. When the song ended they embraced each other and he whispere "I love you" into her ear. She leaned towards his ear and said "I love you too" softly. They smiled at each other once more and turned to the judges. All the judges gave positive comments and after talking to Ryan for a minute, they headed backstage. The show ended and Adam took Allison's hand and led her to her dressing room.  
He instantly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were amazing Allie." He said in between kisses. "We are so doing that on tour." He started kissing down her jaw.  
"Thank you Adam. You were amazing too. And as much as I would like to continue this, Kris is probably looking for us. Come on let's go home and get some sleep." She said and pulled away.  
"Do we have to. They can wait just a little longer." He said with a puppy dog face.  
"Yes, we have to. Let's go Adam." Allison grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Once they got to the mansion Adam headed upstairs to take a shower and Danny went to bed. Kris and Allison stayed in the kitchen. They sat facing each other on the counter stools.  
"So Allie. You and Adam huh?"  
"Oh. ummm, yeah." She sad and looked down. "Do you have a problem with it?" She asked quietly.  
'No no. That's not it. I guess, I just wouldn't of imagined it would be you two together. I'm glad he chose you. You two make a great couple. But.."  
"But what Kris?"  
"If that boy hurts you, I'm gonna have to beat the living daylights out of him." He said with a smirk on his face.  
"Thanks Kris. Your'e a great friend." Allison threw her arms around him and squeezed.  
"You're welcome Allie. Now go to bed. It's way past your bedtime young lady." He said with a serious face.  
"Yes father." She said sarcasticaly and rolled her eyes. They instantly burst out into laughter.  
"Goodnight Allie."  
" 'night Kris."  
Allison headed upstairs to her room and quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She softly padded down the hall to Adam's room not wanting to wake Danny. She quietly knocked on the door. Adam opened and smiled at her. He took her hand and pulled her in, shutting the door after her. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. It still made him look sexy as hell she thought. But then another thought came to her mind. The results show was tommorow and she was the only girl left in the competition and that scared the shit out of her.  
"Adam?"  
"Yeah?" he said looking down at her.  
"I'm scared. Tommorow is the results show. I'm the only girl left. I know that american idol viewers usually prefer the guys."  
"I'm nervous too. Don't worry about it. I mean they can't send either one of us home on Rock Week. I mean we are the rockers in this competition. LEt's just get a good night's sleep. Come on. You can stay with me tonight if it makes you feel better." Adam said placing a hand on her cheek. She nodded and he dragged them to his bed. She got under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her to him tightly.  
"I love you Allie."  
"I love you too Adam. More than you'll ever know." She said and drifted off to sleep.  
---------------------------------------------

Okay, so I tried on this one. I don't get why it's so short. It's not as good as chapter one though…

-Jules


End file.
